Hannibal at the opera
by Vick1345
Summary: Hey guys! So, I did this little thing a long time ago, well, several month ago, but I thought it was the time! I just want to warn you, english is not my born language, I'm french so this is very possible that there are many mistakes, just tell me! xx So this is a little Hannibal drabble, based on this episode where Hannibal is at the opera in the season 1. HannibalxOFC


Hannibal drabble.

That was amazing. I just couldn't take my eyes off her. She transpires emotions and in a certain way, she make me feel complete. Every time I hear classical or lyrical music, there's a thing drawling into my body and it just feels, good.

So as the singer stops, our little crown rose up and claps their hands in synchronisation, this was so beautiful, so powerful, that it made me cry. Again. What a little thing I am seriously?

I went in this concert/ball thing with my aunt, because I live with her since I left France, my born country. So yes, I'm French, and I have awful manners, so what? Anyway, my aunt is the type of person that goes every week to those things completely surrealistic where she can look at the beauty of art, music and everything that can be appreciate in this life. Me, jealous? Nah, I'm just a MASSIVE BALL of jealousy.

We walk through the crown and made ourselves near the buffet. Oh my god, let's not talk about food. Food, well, food is like my bff. I love to eat, mark my words; this is a second life of me. So I started to eat some of these « amuse bouche » completely awesome until my aunt makes a compliment to some guy, but when it came out of her mouth it was definitely not a compliment. And I laughed, I laughed so hard that people start staring at me, but whatever, everything can make me laugh, voluntary or not. I'm a laughing person get over it. When I regain my « perfect-niece-face » I looked over my shoulder just to check if people were still staring at me. What a relief no one… and as usually I'm talking too fast. There's this... gorgeous and tall man staring at me, and apparently I'm staring at him too. Holy shit he's walking towards us. My aunt must have noticed it because she's wearing her perfect-fake smile and walks in his direction. As he walked, he never break eye contact with me, this is so weird because, I can't either.

So there we are, the three of us, in the middle of the room, staring at each other, well, not exactly, my aunt, Melissa, is looking at him but he's not looking back to her.

Finally he says something

"Melissa, what a delight"

"Hannibal, I'm so pleased to see you again, it'd been to long really"

"Yes, I might have spend too much time in my office lately I have to admit. And who is the person that accompanies you tonight?"

"How rude of me! I forgot all my manners, Hannibal, let me introduce you to Victoria, my niece"

"Good evening mister Lecter"

"Please, call me Hannibal, venez vous de France?"

"Oui, mon accent etait-il si evident que ca?"

"And again with the French... Hannibal! I didn't know you speak French!"

"French is such a beautiful language, comme le sont ses femmes"

And he kissed my hand. And at this moment, I swear my face had transformed into a tomato.

"M'accorderiez vous cette danse?"

"avec plaisir"

Obviously, it was one of my favourite music that was playing « la valse de shokavosky » this song makes me want to marry someone in a prairie, don't ask me why.

So he give me his arm and leads me to the centre of the « dance floor ». And we began to dance, and we laughed because I couldn't dance properly, seriously I am quite young and it is not every day that you have the chance to dance a valse, particularly with a man as handsome as him. He keeps smiling at me and I think I'm gonna feint.

"Is everything alright? You seem a little dizzy"

"No no, everything is fine, its just, you're kind of impressive you know?"

"Is that so?"

His smile, his fucking smile, I swear to god if he doesn't stop doing this, I would not be responsible for my actions

"Don't laugh, I'm serious, and you're quite the dancer"

"One of my many talents I have to say"

"I can see you're not full of yourself at all"

"Well, you know quite nothing about me"

"Perhaps we could change that"

The music stops and we find ourselves in the garden.

"Tell me what you have in mind"

"I heard you were a wonderful chef!"

"Cooking is one of my passion yes, do you cook?"

"I just prefer to eat it, I'm such a mess in a kitchen you wouldn't want to see that, trust me"

"I could teach you"

"I'm not sure you would be able to do it"

"Well, I take that as a challenge"

"Is that so?"

My aunt was feeling "tired" so I had to come home with her, but not until I've said goodbye to Hannibal. Where is he? Damnit I lost him. Or, he left before and it means I'll never know if I'll see him again...

"Victoria, would you have left without saying goodbye to me?"

"Of course not, I was looking for you"

"So, Friday night it is?"

"For what?"

"Dinner, at my place"

"Right! Yes of course, what time?"

"8 pm"

"Ok, goodnight Hannibal"

"Goodnight"


End file.
